With the improvement of internet technologies, intelligent devices have entered into a fast developing stage. An intelligent device may refer to various electronics which may access to the internet, for example, intelligent lights, intelligent sockets, intelligent webcams and the like. A user may control the intelligent devices by the internet, for example, a user may control on and off of intelligent devices, check information in intelligent devices, and the like. During the controlling process of intelligent devices, individual privacy and personal security of a user are usually involved. Thus, the security issues involved in intelligent device control become particularly important.